


Brooklyn Baby

by zollercoaster



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zollercoaster/pseuds/zollercoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>題目靈感來源於打雷的同名歌曲，這兩人都是最可愛的布魯克林寶貝_(:з」∠)_</p>
<p>沒什麼劇情，偽PWP，新手司機，不太會開車_(:з」∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn Baby

1934年。  
Brooklyn，New York。  
那時16歲的Steve Rogers依然是小個子，與大眾情人James Barnes做最不相稱的搭檔。  
Bucky會帶他到酒館認識女孩子，但總是以讓他都釋然了的失敗告終。  
所以毫無疑問，Steve在性方面的知識，全是Bucky教他的。

總之那是個陰冷的秋天，稀鬆平常的週末下午，外面下著很大的雨，他們並不打算出門。Steve躲在Bucky的房間，屋裡就他們兩個。  
角落裡的黑膠唱片轉動著，音樂很輕，有沙啞的女聲緩緩唱著陌生的歌謠。  
Bucky拿來家裡一直放著的杜松子酒，白色的液體折射昏黃的落地燈光，他一手拎著酒瓶晃來晃去，坐在地上，靠著床的一邊，另一隻手示意Steve過來坐他旁邊。  
Steve接過酒瓶，猛灌了一大口，然後嗆著了。Bucky被他這笨拙的動作逗笑了，「Hey，man，悠著點，這酒很辣，我可不想讓你喝點酒都會哮喘發作。」  
Steve跟他有一句沒一句地說著戰爭，未來，見聞，女孩們。  
一口又一口灌著辛辣又帶點甜味的杜松子酒，直到Steve原本蒼白的臉頰都染上了紅色。

外面的雨還在不停地下，雨勢不大，但好像永遠下不完。室內沒開暖氣，但酒精卻讓兩人都未感覺到冷。  
「Steve，你知道嗎，那些女孩的手都很柔軟，不，我不是說像你只有骨頭的手的那種  
骨感，哈。」Bucky舔了下嘴唇。  
「那她們親你的時候是什麼感覺？我賭好過牽手一百倍。」  
「Well, in my opinion, it depends。」Bucky說，「你靠近有些女孩時，你能聞到她們的香水味，God，太誇張了。不過大部分都是很棒的，有點像⋯嗯吃布丁的感覺。」  
「Don't worry, pal. You'll find someone. I promise.」Bucky用力㩜過Steve的肩搖了搖。「I'll get another bottle.」他起身，拿著空酒瓶走出房間。  
他回來的時候除了手上的酒，還有一卷煙，準確的來說，大麻煙。  
他坐下來，點燃了銜著的煙。背光下他頭髮有些亂，茸茸的一圈發著光。胸前的軍牌順勢掉了出來，發出輕響。煙霧從他紅潤的唇邊洩出來。他就像玩世不恭的落魄貴族。Steve灌了一口酒。天啊，他可真性感。我是個妞也會為他傾倒的。  
Wait，我他媽想什麼呢？  
「這可是好東西。」Bucky把點燃的煙捲塞到Steve嘴邊，「Just one sip, come on.」  
Steve知道Bucky很少抽這個，一部分也是因為，大麻煙實在是這年頭的稀缺貨。  
他就著Bucky的手吸了一口，即使只是一小口，他已經能清楚感覺到眩暈感。  
酒精與毒品，麻痺神經的最好搭配。

那晚他們都很醉，Steve問他有沒有跟女孩們做過。他忘了Bucky的回答，卻記得他雙手的觸感。  
Bucky Barnes is giving me a handjob.  
天，這太爽了。Steve扶著Bucky的背，眼神渙散地喘著氣。  
怎麼會發展成這樣的？他大腦一片混亂，實在無法思考了。  
Bucky's hand is on my dick.  
「你喜歡這樣，對吧？」Bucky舔了下嘴唇，加快了手上的速度。  
好像全身的熱量都集中在了下身，他上身冰冷，但Bucky的手包裹著他，好熱。  
This is too much.  
Steve記得高潮來臨的時候他昏過去了幾秒。  
意識清醒了之後他靠在床邊，看著Bucky出去洗了手回來，他什麼都說不出口。  
這就是小個子時期的Steve為數不多的幾次性經驗之一。雖然⋯對象是個男孩，但想到那是Bucky Barnes，他一點怨言也沒有。  
嗯，除了偶爾，Steve做夢時，腦子裡都是Bucky的臉。他醒過來，伸手摸了下身的床單，冰涼黏膩的觸感。  
但那時的他實在太弱，他甚至沒辦法跟Bucky並肩作戰。他有點迷茫。  
但是之後還好，他遇到了Dr. Erskine。還好他救出了Bucky。還好他自己也沒事。

 

戰爭讓這些年輕的男男女女荷爾蒙旺盛，酒館一定是生意最好的地方。小伙子們一起聚會，與心儀的女孩們搭訕。每個人都想活得好像這是生命的最後一天。  
那晚Steve被女孩子們圍住，她們一定要他講講他是怎麼救出那些戰俘的傳奇故事。Steve還是那樣口拙，但那些女孩們好像毫不在意了。  
年輕的女孩們用殷切的目光注視著他，熱情而柔軟，還帶著一絲挑逗，總之那是Steve難以辨別的東西。Girls，這種生物太複雜了，他應付不來。  
他講到一半，看到往酒館門口走的Bucky，急忙跑過去拉住了Bucky的手臂，「這麼早就走嗎？」  
Bucky沒回答他的問題，他笑著說「It's time for you to find yourself a lady.」  
那邊廂一個金髮碧眼的女孩子走過來問Steve，「你要走了嗎？」  
這明顯是在暗示他一起回去。  
Bucky投來一個心領神會的眼神，一手拎起外套擱在肩上走出了門。  
Steve望着他的背影，转過頭對那女孩說「Er...實在抱歉，我有約了。」  
說完立刻走了出去。  
那女孩皺了皺眉，走回了座位。周圍的女孩們有的惋惜，有的驚訝，還有的帶著一副「Told ya」的表情說「Don't be sad, sis. 我早知道，沒人能拆開他和Bucky Barnes。」

 

Steve追出去。Bucky一邊走一邊抽著煙，外套依然在他肩上晃著。  
「嘿！」Steve向他跑去。  
「hey man，怎麼沒跟那個女孩走？她看起來挺可愛的。」  
Steve看著路面跟上他的步伐，「不了，我本質還是那個木訥的小個子。女孩子太複雜了，只有你才能毫不費力地得到她們。哈哈，that's never gonna change.」  
Bucky伸出左臂想像以前那樣用力的摟住他的肩，卻發現有些費力了。他笑了，「You always end up with me eventually.」  
Steve伸出右手，像以前Bucky摟著他那樣，與他並肩走著。  
Yep，always。

他們一路聊天走回家。Bucky開了門，把鑰匙放進門邊的玻璃盆裡，說，「Man, you should've seen their faces! 那些男孩們都快嫉妒死了！Boy you've totally replaced me.」  
他指現在的萬人迷Steve儼然成了男生們一致嫉妒的對象。  
Steve笑著看著他緋紅的臉頰，還有形狀姣好的唇齒開合，眼底都隨他染上了笑意。  
「You know what, I'm sooooooo drunk.」Bucky笑著蹬掉鞋，直接呈大字倒在床上。  
Steve坐在床邊，Bucky仰視着他，兩人就這麼對視著。  
Bucky坐了起來，他眼睛亮亮的，他說，「也許接下來，我要做一些讓我會後悔的事。」  
「Like what？」Steve問。他們倆的距離變得很近，他幾乎能感受到Bucky的鼻息。  
「Like this。」話音剛落，Bucky雙手抱住了Steve，直接吻了上去。  
那是個略帶侵略性的吻，Steve沒有抗拒。不，他無法抗拒。  
唇齒相接，唾液在兩人口腔中交換。  
他們吻得很用力卻毫無章法，直到唇舌都有些麻痺感。  
他們很快除去了上衣，一邊親吻著，手不安份地在對方身上遊走。  
Bucky從Steve褲袋裡拿出安全套。那還是他為Steve準備的，他可真沒想到今晚會用在自己身上。  
他拆開錫紙包裝，Steve的褲襠明顯地鼓起，他拉開拉鍊，抬起頭看著同樣滿面潮紅的Steve，笑著說，「hey，check this out.」他把安全套含在嘴裡，對著脹大的蕈狀頂端吞了下去，那個套子就正好套在了Steve的下身。  
Steve簡直被這幅模樣的Bucky迷的神魂顛倒，青澀又放蕩，他捧起兩腿間那人的臉用力吻下去。  
就著包裝裡的那點潤滑油，他向Bucky的後穴伸進一指節。  
他聽見對方明顯吸了口氣。  
「嘿疼嗎？你疼的話我就停下⋯」  
Bucky吻著他的眉眼，鼻樑「不，別停下⋯我感覺很棒⋯Steve⋯」  
也許是因為酒精的後勁減輕了不少痛感，那地方⋯只是有點脹，還有點⋯詭異。  
但他感覺很好。  
「對，就這樣⋯再進來點⋯」  
最初的不適消失，取而代之的是原始的性衝動，甚至還有點內心隱秘已久的期待。  
「夠了⋯Steve⋯」  
「你確定嗎？」Steve舔吻著他的胸口，「我怕會弄疼你。」  
「嘿，放心⋯我很確定。」他捧起Steve的臉，那雙藍色的眼眸裡有著和他同樣的情緒。  
Oh，他的Steve，總是那麼正直，甚至有點呆板，連性事也是一樣。無論是以前還是現在，他都是主導著Steve，像現在這樣探索他的身體。  
他對著Steve直立的下身不偏不倚地坐了下去。  
「God，this is awesome.」兩人都發出了似滿足般的嘆息。  
那傢伙整根沒入了他的身體，天啊，那是怎麼做到的？Bucky趴在Steve身上與他接吻。Steve雙手抱著他的腰臀律動著。  
那感覺太奇異了。Bucky想，這與手指完全不一樣，他隔著安全套都能感受到那東西的滾燙，飽脹到好像大腦都被撐滿了，也許他用手抵著小腹，他就能感覺到Steve在自己體內進出。天啊，這真是太爽了。  
只是單純的摩擦已經讓兩人都不能自已。「嘿⋯再深一點⋯」Bucky喘的厲害，毫不馬虎地在Steve身上起伏。  
Steve看著他深陷情慾的神情，還有精壯的軀體隨著圓潤的雙臀擺動，最令人發狂的是他穴道的火熱緊緻。God，it's killing me。  
他抱住Bucky，交換了位置，他覆在Bucky身上，加快挺腰的速度。  
「oh⋯Steve⋯就是這樣⋯」喘息與呻吟夾雜在交合的水聲中，Bucky雙手環住Steve的脖頸，揚起頭吻住他。  
Steve變換著插入角度，直到他明顯感到Bucky喉間洩出幾絲難耐的呻吟，這是爽到不行了。  
他進入得一次比一次深，直到Bucky眼角泛紅，像被欺負了似的。  
「Buck，別忍著⋯叫出來，我想聽⋯」他輕啄Bucky紅潤的唇。  
Bucky一句完整的句子都說不出來，他搖著頭，生理性眼淚在眼角滑過，呻吟都在大力的抽插變得破碎。  
「I⋯I love you⋯Steve⋯」快感佔據著整個大腦，話語卻無意識地從嘴裡流出來。  
「Oh Bucky⋯I love you too⋯I really do⋯」  
高潮那瞬間像是有白光在腦海裡閃過，有種窒息的感覺，像溺水的人在水下仰望水面的光，這讓他除了抱緊Steve什麼也沒法做。  
眼前的只有這個強大而溫柔的男人，他此生的摯愛。  
而現實是超級士兵的體力讓Steve抽插了好一會兒才射出來，Bucky失神地被他環抱著，與他交換著一個又一個吻。

Steve處理了那個使用過的安全套，躺在了Bucky旁邊。  
他們身上都出了不少汗，但胸膛與背脊緊貼著，像是都有肌膚接觸飢渴症般，没人動彈。  
房間裡還有汗水與精液的濁氣流動。  
直到Bucky開口「你是誰假扮的？那個連打手槍都要我幫手的Steve呢？」  
他喉嚨很乾，聲音還有些啞，只能說⋯剛剛Steve真是太厲害了。  
Steve笑笑，「You know，我實在沒什麼經驗，但我知道那真的很爽。」  
「我也是第一次用後面⋯做啊⋯But buddy，you are great。」  
Steve把他轉過來面對自己，看著他壞笑說「You mean I just fuck your brain out.」  
這下輪到Bucky沒話講了。


End file.
